User talk:CureHibiki
HNY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Tama71999 (talk) 12:03 January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello Since this Wiki counts me as new and you seem to be active, could you erase or edit the info claiming Moonlight to be the only Cure to wear gloves from these pages? Kawarun (talk) 01:23, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I didn't link that one for you, did I? Kawarun (talk) 01:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing, happy New Year. Kawarun (talk) 01:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) GPPC Characters Because I fear that you will edit so I edit early before you did because I can edit their photo. ⇪ Gotta sign your message, anyways there are some proof and scans of Dispia, though not for the other one. The information is still unofficial, so after all I think the pages should be deleted. Kawarun (talk) 01:41, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed. Kawarun (talk) 01:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) The Noble Academy also scene in the first trailer but there's also one of the villain trio. Do you see the preview how Haruka and Kanata met before she become Flora. How did you know Dispia relationship with Three Musketeer is similar to Siren and Minor Trio. The villain I saw from the trailer is Claws when Flora fight the Zetsuborg. Pafu is romaji so the english name is puff. The second trailer show the transformation of Mermaid but Dispia is not there. The third trailer will show Twinkle's transformation but the last trailer will features Dispia and her group. Positive. But Twinkle's transformation is feature in the next trailer but I think the last trailer is likely features all the characters. except two of the three musketeers and one second in command. Honestly, it Peach Rod and Love Guitar Rod for Beat. Character pages They have been deleted. If anything, they should be created closer to when the show starts or once we get more information on them. Plus, I have no clue why Wqaas is afraid of you editing these pages. You handle them better, to be honest.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) In Yuuki ga Yuuki ga Umareru Basho, at verse 6 Thank you. Thanks for fixing my mistakes. I'm really bad at spelling and grammar. Just Stopping By Hello, CureHibiki!--CureDelta (talk) 07:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Pafu or Puff Is the new dog-like mascot's name Pafu or Puff? Tama71999 (talk) 7:37 January 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Tama71999 (talk) 8:04 January 3, 2014 (UTC) Haruka Does her civillian hairstyle looked similar to Sharuru's? Tama71999 (talk) 2:56 January 4, 2014 (UTC) ..Yeah... I guess they do looked similar. Tama71999 (talk) 3:01 January 4, 2014 (UTC) What's up with the last point of her trivia, I thought most lead Cures are always cheerful, like Nozomi, Miyuki, Mana, Megumi. Tama71999 (talk) 4:07 January 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay... Tama71999 (talk) 4:30 January 4, 2014 (UTC) Because some lead Cures help the other peoples out like Mana and Megumi while Nozomi is cheerful and Miyuki is opstimistic. Re: you mean the images that I found them on a mobile device Toei page. (Cure Guziczka) learning Japaneses really hibiki your leaning Japaneses thats amazing i bet your understand the attacks and speeches in the raw versions of pretty cure even in the upcoming pretty cure (Lionel-Sama 03:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC)) keep learning i can understand little of it as well years of watching RAW Yu-Gi-oh! And Pretty Cure before Subs come out i did Sub a ZeXal Episode but my computer could not publish it :( only 3 episodes Left for Happiness Charge and Hello Go! Princess Pretty Cure PS I Like Cure Twinkle :D Cute i undestand some of it as well only a few not all despite watching raws for years PS only 3 episodes Left till Happiness Charge Ends :( and Go! Princess Takes The Slot :D (Lionel-Sama 04:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC)) going to miss episode 47 So your going to miss watching Thank You Seiji The Power Born From Love Dont Worry online will have it aired on (Lionel-Sama 04:12, January 7, 2015 (UTC)) NS Crystal: *http://mojim.com/twy107962x6x7.htm (lyrics) Tama71999 (talk) 5:38 January 8, 2014 (UTC) Is the "vecause" 'because'? Tama71999 (talk) 5:52 January 8, 2014 (UTC) NL Green Note: http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/precure5/greennote.jis Tama71999 (talk) 6:08 January 9, 2014 (UTC) colored text I really feel like this is a mess. The only thing the colors do is make stuff hard to read so if you see this come to me...also I'm gonna have to talk to Sophie later. Shadowneko (talk) 12:57, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Go right ahead! I really want the wiki to be as readable as possible. Shadowneko (talk) 16:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) synopsis Don't said that. I been training using action work and plural. Because you copy the eng sub but I copy the chinese sub. Ashita No atashi spelling correction Hi! Curenagisa here! Thank you for correcting my spelling mistakes on the Pretty cure song Ashita no Atashi Pretty Cure Take care! Curenagisa (talk) 23:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) HCPC Oresky trio were dead but Red is either killed or become good as shown in episode 48 or 49 but I feel unsure. It likely that Momere reform after Mirage's defeat. the Forever Lovely will be used in episode 48, because she use this form to possibly kill or purify Red. Look foward to watch it when raw version is released. Answer I found and added weapon Precure for Go! Princess Precure Here is the information: http://precure.livejournal.com/2782642.html#comments (Cure Guziczka) Megumi What happened to Megumi's gallery? Tama71999 (talk) 5:07 January 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you ask one for me? Right now until late at night, I have to go for my business. Tama71999 (talk) 5:16 January 17, 2014 (UTC) Well The Cures are not wearing their costumes, and so they resemble the stage of mid-transforming, not fully as Cures or civilian forms. That's why I thought it would have been more neutral to take those parts of since it really doesn't change the meaning of the trivia. However, I fully respect your opinion. Kawarun (talk) 19:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blocking Wqaas I blocked them for one month. If they continue to act this way once it ends, I just may block them for a year next time. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Pretty much. I blocked him because he kept threatening to ban ''me, ''even though that's obviously impossible. And then there were the times he kept adding information that wasn't confirmed yet. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:52, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Go Princess Opening I don't see why not since it's been revealed now. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 06:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Replacement Hello, this is Wendss. At your service and I am in charge of edit info and plot as Wqaas replacement. romaji lyrics I know that :P You told me before hahaha xd anyway, I'm back for a little while. so if you need help, message me anytime ;) Cure Ruby 08:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Ques. T.M is wondering why do some albums, (like the 5th anniversary and FPC Vocal albums one) have info. like comper, arranger while others (like HCPC Vocal albums) have little info. it just have time, videos. PS. PLEASES keep it simple so that I can explain to her. Tama71999 (talk) 4:08 January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for keeping it simple enough for the explaination.Tama71999 (talk) 4:35 January 21, 2014 (UTC) wana help? You seem like a nice person...wana join out team of monderators? I plan to be more active this season(thanks to having a media player on my phone) but with people like Wqaas bugging you and such you could defend yourself. thanks. Shadowneko (talk) 19:15, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :yeah and you have good ideas but if we make something admin only I want to take sugestions from the talk page and/or make it so the block expires in a week or two. Thanks for accepting ^^ Shadowneko (talk) 13:08, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Just remember that you need to leave a mess on the user's talk page as to why they have been blocked. Shadowneko (talk) 13:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I.P address can be changed just a heads up IP Addressees can Been Changed No wonder why Wqaas is making so many accounts its possible to change your ip address and on your computer or laptop using the router settings he is not going to stop (Lionel-Sama 23:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) :if this keeps happening we need to find comunity central as they can ban a nice IP address range for us. Shadowneko (talk) 16:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC)